


Another Red Letter Day

by Ruuger



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e07 Seeing Red, Episode: s02e23 Red Sky in the Morning, Gen, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a letter waiting on his desk when he returns to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Red Letter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Red Sky in the Morning" but really only spoils "Seeing Red".

There's an unmarked envelope waiting on his desk when he returns to work. Jane may not believe in sixth sense, but he doesn't need to open the letter to know who it's from. With a simple sleight of hand he palms it, then quietly slips to the men's room to avoid Lisbon's watchful eye. He knows there will be no fingerprints on the letter, no DNA traces or other clues for the forensic team to pour over; no reason to involve the others, to risk having the case taken away from him again. The letter is for him, like Red John is his, and the less people he puts between himself and Red John the better.

He comes up with dozen different scenarios as he makes his way to the men's room. Prepares himself for the lies, the truths, the taunts, and the challenges that await him; for the photographs, the blood stains, and the graphic descriptions of torture he knows the letter must contain. But the cruelty of the message still catches him by surprise, his heart torn out once more by the six simple words printed in a plain 12 point font:

_Kristina lied. Your daughter was awake._


End file.
